i go and spoil it all by saying something stupid
by surfer-girl31
Summary: Draco uses a Griffindor girl to relieve stress. But when he goes to visit her in her dorm he finds someone else. D/H maybe it will be D/G. chapter 7 up. Ginny's thoughts. Please Read and review.
1. getting right to the point

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I have never owned Harry Potter and even if by some miracle I win the lottery, I still won't own Harry Potter. This is for nonprofit fun only.  
  
Chapter 1  
In the Beginning  
  
He had been sneaking into their dormitories for months now, so this time was no different. In fact it had become a regular routine on holidays and when the other students went on trips to Hogsmead. He had nothing to fear really. The specific room he was going into housed only three occupants. Two of which were not there. The girl he was seeing would be the only one left, so he'd have her all to himself. Or so he thought.   
  
The dormitory appeared empty, so he took time to relax and sit down on his girl's bed. Across from him was the bed of one of his most hated foes. Granger. He knew it was hers just by looking at it. Very neat, clean, and a pile of spellbooks rested on the floor beside it instead of the girls magazines which the other girls frequently read. She annoyed him beyond belief and he did the same for her. He couldn't wait to beat her at something. Answering questions in class, getting better marks on the end of year exams, anything that would knock her off her high horse. The pressure being put on him to do so by his parents was excruciating, so he turned to the best stress reliever he could think of. Lavender Brown. She was a little dense, he'd admit that. But she'd do just about anything for him. No wait, she did everything he'd ask her to do. All he needed to do was say the word. By that moment he heard the shower running and figured out when she was.   
  
The girl's bathroom was filled with red and gold. Tiles, sinks, even the shower curtain was doused in these colors. What really caught his attention was the silhouette he could see. A young woman in the shower. He let himself take in these images for a while before rolling up his sleeve and letting his hand drift behind the curtain to stroke the girl's back. He could tell she was surprised at first and then she let herself enjoy it. He withdrew his hand and sat himself down on the counter. A few minutes later, the girl turned off the water and he spotted a pale hand sneak out from behind the curtain and snatch a red towel that hung nearby.   
  
He watched the form wrap the towel around herself and pull back the curtain. Unfortunately, neither expected to see the other. Hermoine gasped while Malfoy just stared, both too shocked to say anything to the other. Slowly a decision came to his mind. He reached for his wand and muttered the memory modifying spell. It hit her hard and she slipped, banging her head against the side of the tub/shower. He though, couldn't worry about that now, what he needed was to get out of there fast. So he ran and didn't stop before he reached his common room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
so, how did you all like it. I'd appreciate reviews (good and bad) so I can continue and improve this story. Buh bye for now. 


	2. the concern of friends and enemies alike

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just having nonprofit fun with it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
When Hermione hadn't shown up at Hogsmead, Harry and Ron had been a little worried, when she failed to show up for breakfast the next morning, they became very worried. They didn't want to go barging up into the girls dorm, just in case she was up there and took points off them for breaking the rules. They didn't want to upset Hermione the Perfect. So they did the next best thing. They asked her roommates.  
  
"Didn't you know?" asked Lavender in disbelief, "She cracked her head on the side of the bath tub. Parvati found her and we brought her up to Madam -," but before she could finish, Ron and Harry had already rushed towards the hospital wing.  
  
When they actually reached the hospital wing, they were turned away. Turns out, Madam Pomfrey wasn't about to let them in or even near her while she was this hurt. Flustered and angry after arguing with the nurse, they gave up. Secretly planning to use the invisibility cloak later.  
  
~*~  
  
When Draco had heard she hadn't shown up for breakfast or even classes, he was a little nervous. But then convinced himself that there was nothing to be nervous about. She didn't remember him there. Did she? No, she couldn't remember, he performed the memory charm perfectly. Still there was room for error...  
  
Her face on the form he thought to be Lavender's, was a shock to say the least. Yet, it was almost a pleasant surprise. Almost. But then that brought up the question of who did she think it was in the bathroom with her, that is, before she pulled open the curtain? Weasley? Maybe. Potter? Probably. It would figure she would have a crush on The Boy Who Lived and he have one on her. Still... It made him wonder.  
  
~*~  
  
When Hermione enter the great hall the next morning, heads turned. Not because everyone had heard about her fall. In fact no one knew of the "accident", everyone's head turned because she wasn't in class yesterday, and because of the huge bruise that graced her pale face. The bruise was situated close to her hairline but anyone could see something happened. Three people in particular were watching the young woman as she headed towards the Griffindor table. Harry, Ron and the establisher of this mess; Draco. He didn't watch her like the other two did though. They watched her like friends would, he watched her out of the corner of his eyes, waiting for her to tell Potter or Weasley what happened and who did it. But when Weasley didn't come over and pound his head into his morning toast, he figured the spell went fine and he had nothing to worry about.  
  
Between you and me, he really should have kept on guard for the next few days.  
  
~*~  
  
So? How was this one? Lots of reviews please. And a virtual cookie to the person who guesses which song the title came from. Sorry it's a little short, but between writing and keeping a kitten who must be part tiger, part fish, part domestic calico/tabby with the energy of a five year old from eating butterflies and my mothers knitting, the writing gets really interrupted. Oh well. Lots of reviews please. 


	3. just what she was looking for

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't even pretend to own Harry Potter. This is just nonprofit fun.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
One thing Hermione didn't understand was how she slipped in the first place. Which brought her to the position she was in now. Sitting on the side of the tub and waiting until the tub was filled with about an inch of water. Once that was done, she pulled off one of her shoes and socks and dipped her foot in the water. She quickly stood up and tried to slide her foot forward. No avail. She reached over and squirted liquid soap into the water and tried to move her foot again. It still wouldn't slide.  
  
After pulling her foot out and drying it on a towel, she slipped her sock and shoe back on. The answer was clear to her. She couldn't have slipped, someone had to make her slip. She drained the tub and mentally listed the names of people who would want to hurt her and have the ability to enter the girls dorms. No Griffindor came to mind. No Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff. Slytherin though . . .   
  
She knew none of the Slytherins had the password though. How could anyone find it out, unless someone told them . . . No, she told herself firmly, no one would do that. Or would they?  
  
Hermione peered out of the bathroom's doorway at her two roommates. How would she phrase this question? How would they react to such a question?  
  
"Um . . . Lavender? Parvati? Neither of you gave out the password by any chance did you?" Hermione asked tentivly. Parvati stared at her as if she was a mental patient. Lavender did the same, only just a little paler.  
  
"Hermione, you know we wouldn't do that." said Parvati, Lavender shook her head in agreement. Hermione let out a small sigh of relief and sat down on her bed, opening a large textbook to read.  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Lavender in a small voice. Hermione lifted her head and looked straight at he girl. Lavender felt that she could see through her facade. But was more horrified to hear the response.  
  
"A few minutes ago I ran some bath water and tried to make my foot slip in it. It wouldn't slip. Not even when I added some soap. I would have had to been pushed, except I don't remember a thing."  
  
Lavender paled. he wouldn't do that, she thought. Not on purpose. She slowly got up and said she had to go meet someone. Secretly she hoped he would deny it, hoped he would say he was never there and he didn't know what she was rambling on about. She hoped and yet, she seemed to already know the answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yay, that chapter's done. I would like to take some time and thanks all the wonderful people who have reviewed so far. They are; talentedwithapen, mirei nochi, lana, couch-potato and anonymous. You are lovely, lovely people.  
  
sadly I might not be writing for a bit, I have camp next week and then HIGH SCHOOL. oh well. Please read and review. :) 


	4. Arguements and a kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly, I will never own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Lavender headed to the back of the library, she worried about the repercussions of his actions. Why the hell was he up there anyway, she thought to herself. Surely she told him she was going to Hogsmeade that day. Surely she was overreacting to this whole situation.  
  
Lavender rounded the next corner and spotted him in his usual chair, at the back of the library. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice her till she spoke up.  
  
"You did it didn't you."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he said softly. Lavender was unusual, but she didn't normally speak nonsense.  
  
"Hermione, you did something to her." she replied. Draco, now knowing what she was actually talking about, paled at her accusation.  
  
"It was an accident. She doesn't know does she?"  
  
"No, not yet. She trying to figure it out though, she discovered that the bottom of the shower has a non slip charm on it. She knows she would have to had been pushed," replied Lavender. "She'll figure it out. She always does."  
  
"We can't let her," he replied determined.  
  
"It's not up to us."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner was not a quiet affair to say the least. The first Quidditch game was the next day. It was Griffindor vs. Slytherin Needless to say Ron, Harry or any other member of the Griffindor team could not shut up about it. But Hermione put up with it for her friends sake, if she said anything bad about Quidditch it Ron. She'd been alone from now to Christmas.  
  
But all this chatter was giving her a headache, and she could only take so much. So, she excused herself.  
  
The library always held many wonders for her, but even in there the discussions of Quidditch pushed her away from her and into her dorm room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quidditch. It pulsed through his veins, and breathed air into his lungs. He had to catch the snitch tomorrow. Slytherin honor was on the line. He refused to be beaten once again by the boy who lived, or his Weasel. They would play dirtier than they had before. Besides, Snape was refereeing. Things would be good tomorrow. Which was the possible reason that he agreed to go up to the Griffindor girls dorms.   
  
Lavender was peering into the dorms, while he watched cautiously around him. Now that he was up here it didn't seem like such a good idea. Where were all the Griffindors? Surely they are not celebrating a preempted victory? They won't be when Snape steps out onto the pitch. Which reminded him, they didn't know about that yet . . .   
  
Lavender's Back stiffened and uttered a small curse word as she watched through a crack in the door. Swiftly she turned around and tried to push him down the stairs. This was very hard because Draco protested going down the stairs without a reason.   
  
They herd a muffled argument from behind the door of the dorm, who ever was arguing was coming closer to the door because their voices became clearer and clearer. A crisp slap came from the other side of the door, and a stunned silence followed. Lavender and Draco stopped and listened for another sound. Which on their part was a big mistake.   
  
The door swung open suddenly and a very unhappy Hermione bolted through it and down the stairs. Which wasn't a good thing for Draco, since she bolted into him, and down the stairs they went.  
  
When they stopped rolling, and hit the bottom of the stairs. Hermione found herself under Draco and their faces were quite close together. Which probably explained the next move he made. Very tentatively, he presses his lips to hers.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry, I've left it in a cliffhanger. I'm also very sorry for this taking so long. I've been a little busy since High School started. And now that were on strike. I've got more time to myself. Expect the next chapter soon. See ya later.  
  
p.s. I can't believe no one can guess the name to the song. I give u a hint. Nicole Kidman, helps to sing it. 


	5. Quidditch games

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I will never own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Hermione had crashed in to Draco and they had gone down the stairs and out of sight, Lavender was frozen to the spot. In that moment so many thoughts went through her mind, that she didn't think to rush after them. Which is a good thing for them. Since they had their lips locked. Thankfully, Ron didn't have that good sense either.   
  
When Draco pulled away from the pleasant feeling their lips were creating, he just studied her face. In his great surprise, she didn't slap him, cry out or shout obscenities at him. She did the same thing he did. Unfortunately, neither could pick out the others emotion by looking at their face.  
  
Though Hermione was a little confused by the situation, rather enjoyed the kiss, she reminded herself that he was a Malfoy, and was just playing with her mind. That he just wanted to hurt her. Thing was though, she thought to herself, why hadn't he said something cruel to her by now? Why wasn't he laughing at her? Or calling her a Mudblood? Something wasn't right.   
  
By now Draco had stood up and gotten off of Hermione, he realized the situation they were in, and was grateful he had chosen to get off her, because Lavender had regained her senses and had come bounding down the stairs with Ron. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ron immediately offered his hand to Hermione, in an offer to help her up. When she brushed it away and got up by herself, eyebrows were raised.   
  
"Get out," she said dangerously to Draco. Not wanting to upset her more than she was; he remembered the slap she gave him in third year. His cheek ached for a few days. So he left the common room a little more shaken than when he had entered it.  
  
"Ron," she said softly, "beat the pants off them tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breakfast was a sordid affair the next morning. Though the sun shone brightly, and the air had warmed considerably since the day before. This had not warmed the attitude of 3 gryffindors and a Slytherin. The Slytherin was in fact, again, quite prepared to have his head pounded into his morning toast, and was again quite surprised that he was still intact as he changed into his Quidditch uniform. It was when he had finally gotten on his broom and caught a glimpse of Weasel and his beater's club, that he knew he was going to die. Either from being knocked off his broom or his head caving in from the impact of the bludger.  
  
The game begun and Draco soared off in search of the snitch. The day was very bright though and impaired his vision as he scanned the field. Slytherin had already thrown the quaffle through Gryffindor's hoops twice and didn't seem to be having any trouble going for a third. Draco caught sight of Potter doing the same thing same he was, but on the other end of the field. By glancing in that general direction though, he caught sight of Lavender and Hermione. They weren't sitting together though, they were sitting on opposite ends of the bench.  
  
Hermione was watching her friends with feigned interest. It wasn't that she didn't like Quidditch, it was just that she didn't enjoy hearing about it 24/7. If they spent half the amount of time studying, she thought to herself, they'd have the top grades, not her or Malfoy. Which brought her to another subject. Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy and herself had always competed for top grades, he had never beaten her yet, but once or twice had come very close. Not only that, they had a great hate for the other. But then why was that kiss so good . . . Never mind, she told herself, you were just caught up in the moment. Hard as Hermione tried though, she couldn't forget how the whole experience felt, that was until someone had pointed out that Malfoy and Harry were racing for the snitch.  
  
Draco had watched Hermione for a bit, but soon caught sight of the small golden object that they affectionately called the snitch. He and Potter dived for the golden object and were very close to the ground before either one had tried to pull up. Which turns out that they couldn't. They hit the earth with such a force that both were propelled off their brooms several feet and hit the pitch with a loud thud. The crowd broke out in a cheer, at first Draco didn't understand why. Then he looked up to see the snitch in Potter's hand. It was 150 to 140. Slytherin had lost once again to the Boy Who Lived. He was going to take a very long shower after this, in any effort to avoid his teammates.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lavender hadn't spoken to Hermione since the incident. It wasn't for a lack of trying though. Hermione didn't want to be spoken to. At least she didn't want to spoken to by Lavender. Had Hermione realized what had happened? Did she figure out that Draco had been the one to injure her? Most likely. And since Draco's skull hadn't been pounded in yet, Lavender could assume that Hermione didn't let Ron know yet. Which was a good thing and yet a very bad thing. What was she going to do to them? Was she going to do anything?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay!! Done. And much longer than my other ones too. Anyway, yes, I'm going to agree with you that Harry and Ron would have gone to look for her sooner, but for story purposes they didn't. K?  
  
And even though Moulin Rouge was a wonderful movie (one of my favorites) the song isn't actually from there. But good guess anyway. Please Read and review. I love reviews, I live off them. So please take 30 seconds to make a comment. See ya later. 


	6. Sick feelings

Disclaimer : I will never own Harry Potter, I won't even pretend I own Harry Potter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Although he didn't feel it at first, most likely because the excruciating pain was numbed by the roars from the crowd. Now that he tried to move, he realized he landed on his elbow, and broken it. No, not just broken it, shattered it. Blinding pain seared from the point of breakage as he tried to get up. He remembered getting a bludger in his stomach a few years back . . . but that pain was nothing compared to this. Draco got up on his knees and the pain must have shown on his face, since one of his green and silver clad teammates had helped him up and was helping him to the hospital wing. This was going to be a long night.  
  
On the other hand though, Harry was cheering with the rest of the Griffindors that had run onto the pitch, in all their red and gold glory. He only caught a glimpse of the pain that flickered across his opponents face as he was helped off the pitch. Overall, this was an excellent start to the Quidditch season. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seemed to agree as well. The Slytherins weren't as jolly a bunch though, especially Snape, who had shot a rather murderous look at Harry as he exited the pitch. Rightly so.   
  
Hermione was torn between utter joy and worry though. She was the first Griffindor onto the pitch, and although the celebration was for Harry's sake, she did catch the look of utter pain etched across Malfoy's face, and out of the corner of her eye she watched him get up onto his knees, elbow clutched in his hand and be helped off the pitch by a fellow Slytherin and presumably to hospital wing. For a strange reason she felt a pain in her chest as she watched him go. The crowd of people around her were celebrating the victory over the opposing team, while Hermione, though happy Gryffindor won, was a little more concerned about a member of the opposing team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner mirrored the attitudes expressed at the Quidditch pitch. Victory. Joy. Defeat. Hate. In Hermione case, slight anxiety. He hadn't shown up for dinner, and his teammates were shooting murderous glances at the Griffindor table. It wasn't only that though, Ron wasn't speaking to her. Well, more like she wasn't speaking to him. The argument that had taken place before her tumble down the stairs and kiss, was one of the most heated ones they had ever had. Now that was saying something, since they fought like cats and dogs on a regular basis. What he had said still stung. She had accused him of numerous things, but he had said the worst thing that she had ever heard from his lips. He had called her a Mudblood. It was something that she never expected to come out of his mouth. He hated that word. He cursed many a slytherin for even thinking that about her. So when it came out of his mouth though it had felt like a knife had been plunged into her heart and twisted. So she slapped him, and ran out the door, only to run into Malfoy, tumble down the stairs with him and received a rather confusing and yet pleasant kiss.   
  
Needless to say the night before was rather confusing. She hadn't told Harry what Ron had said to her, he would be furious about it. All that would be left of Ron would fit into a matchbox. Wouldn't that be how it would go? Hermione didn't really know anymore. Was Ron's outburst reflective of both their opinions of her? A year ago she would had knocked herself silly for ever thinking such a thing. Now she wasn't sure . . .   
  
Had Ron been the one to attack her or was it Malfoy. The purple bruise had now mostly faded from her pale forehead, but she still felt pain when she touched it. The thought of Ron hurting her in such a way made her sick to her stomach, she could imagine Malfoy doing such a thing. But her Ron? Never. Well, she thought to herself, maybe not never. Hermione excused herself from the festivities and only when she had traveled down the dark hallways, entered the girl's lavatories, locked the stall door behind her, she was sick at the thought. She was sick until she couldn't be sick anymore.   
  
Things had become so confusing in the last 48 hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madam Pomfrey had tutted at the sight of him coming into the hospital wing. But had applied ointments and had given him a potion or two. He was told he had to stay in the hospital wing for the night. Which was fine by him. He probably didn't have the strength to face his teammates, house mates, and his rival team. Especially her. He couldn't face her. Which was strange for him, since nine times out of ten a female was the one's who cowered, gasped and flirted with him. This was a confusing situation for him. Very rarely, did a frizzy brown haired, cinnamon eyed, fair skinned mudblood, ever get under his skin. At least not like this. His greatest fear was Weasel though, though Draco wasn't scrawny by any means, but Weasel could turn him into pulp if the notion tickled his fancy. How else did he get the Quidditch position of Beater, while Draco was a slim, but fit Seeker.   
  
He didn't give a damn what Weasley thought of him, just as long as Draco's head didn't end up crushed. Or dismembered from his body.   
  
Hermione hadn't been so friendly with Weasley, the night before, By far she was more friendly with Draco than she was with Weasley. Which needless to say made him intrigued. And which intrigued him until the potions took full affect and sent him to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione didn't know what had come over her. Never before had she snuck into Harry's dorm and riffled through his things. Never before had she decided to "borrow" the invisibility cloak to go question an enemy. Damn curiosity. This was either going to get her answers or get her expelled. Her course of action though wasn't deterred when her fingers brushed across the silky material and pulled the cloak from it's hiding place. She quietly slipped it around her and closed Harry's trunk. Butterflies danced around in her stomach and she felt slightly lightheaded as she hurried down the stairs and out into the halls.  
  
The hospital wing wasn't hard to find, but Hermione was uneasy about the whole endeavor though. Why was she doing this? Couldn't she just turn around and forget this whole idea? Sure, but she was already a standing beside his bed. He looked more peaceful during sleep than she had ever seen him during the hours he was awake. Yet he still possessed this devilishly handsome look that had become his trademark over the years. It was just a bit more subdued than usual. Which was a nice change. Hermione still remembered what she came here for though. So she let the cloak pool at her feet and attempted to shake him awake.   
  
A small murmur escaped his lips before opening his eyes a sliver. The moon was the only illumination the room possessed at three in the morning. So when he turned his head around and finally took in the sight before him, he was a little surprised to say the least.   
  
"Was it you?" she asked softly. It took a minute for him to register her words, but he answered her anyways.  
  
"No," he lied just as softly.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" she asked.  
  
"No reason for you not to." he replied.  
  
"There's no reason I should believe you either."  
  
"No there isn't."  
  
"Convince me."  
  
"I won't be able to."  
  
"How are you sure."  
  
"Your a Griffindor, I'm a Slytherin. My words would always hold doubt in your mind," He said softly.  
  
"Not true."  
  
"Yes it is. You and I both know it. Is this all you came for? If so, get out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's 3:00 am."  
  
"True."  
  
"Come here," he said softly. She stepped closer and made no objection when he kissed her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Done. Yay. ummmmm......... what to say? Oh yeah, sorry for the appearance of not so nice Ron. Just for story purposes k?  
  
See ya later. 


	7. Ginny's thoughts

Disclaimer : I will never own harry potter. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny Weasley never quite had a steady boyfriend. She could dream about one in particular, but she knew it would never happen. It had been a sweet dream for her. Like strawberry and vanilla lip balm, a pleasant thing that no girl could get enough of. But all sweet dreams must come to an end. Sometimes at the hand of a nightmare. It had been a quiet Sunday afternoon, almost sleepy in a sense. Her solace in the library had been disrupted by a certain blonde Slytherin, claiming the chair she had taken refuge in was his. After many words had been said she finally gave up the chair. Much to her own grumbling. But it was a sunny afternoon and the lake beckoned her to sit by it. As she headed out there though, she caught a glimpse of Hermoine and Harry, with no Ron to be seen. They were sitting together by the lake, Ginny had intended to call out to them, but soon reconsidered. He kissed her. So Ginny ran, not wanting to see anymore.   
  
Hermoine and Ginny's friendship had permanently weakened from that point on, Hermoine didn't know why and Ginny intended to keep it that way. Because if she knew. She would know why Ginny took such long late night walks, and she might figure out what happened during one of them.   
  
It had already been an hour and Ginny had yet to finish her walk that usually only took about 20 minutes. Ginny passed a window she had never seen before, and decided to peer out it. Below was the lake, the giant squid's tentacles dragged lazily across the waters surface, creating ripples in the glassy surface. That's when she had seen him. Gliding across the surface of the lake below. The pale hair and skin couldn't be mistaken for anyone else. It was Malfoy, in one of his most vulnerable moments. Mesmerized Ginny watched his slim yet muscular body glide through the water below. It was dumb luck, for him to look up at that moment, catching a startled Ginny as she hurried away from the window and back to her common room.   
  
He was quicker though. He dried off, put on his robes over his swimming trunks, and met her before she even got down the stairs.  
  
"Well, Well, I've have I got here? The littlest Weasel is a spy in training. Enjoy the show?" he asked with his traditional smirk in place.  
  
"go away Malfoy."  
  
"Why? I'm the prefect here, not you. It's my job to ask you. So, why are you out here?"  
  
"none of your business."  
  
"it's my business, since I can take away house points from you. So, weasel, the golden trio discard you?" He asked sarcastically are they around the corner?"  
  
"it's the other way around ferret boy. not that's it's any of your business,"  
  
"Finally developed a backbone Weasley? I'm impressed. Thought you'd follow Potter till the bitter end. I never thought you would break free of the mold," said Malfoy, smirk still in place.  
  
"Go away," she said softly, "just let me go back to my common room."  
  
"And leave my curiosity unsatisfied? I think not."  
  
Ginny tried to push past him, in any effort to get away. But he caught her arms, and held them to his chest. Preventing her from moving away. It that strange thought struck him, once he finally took in her appearance, for the first time in his life he enjoyed the sight of red hair. More specifically, her hair, one he got close, he saw it wasn't just plain old orange, it had gotten darker one she got older, it was more ruby now than orange, and he liked it. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries and was wearing just a hint of lip balm. She was actually pretty, and instead of just plain old brown eyes, they were a shade of dark gold. He liked it. He liked it even better when he leaned in to grace those soft sweet lips. Ginny herself was a little surprised when he had grabbed her. And was almost scared when he didn't do anything to her, just study her face. All the times he insulted her or made a fool of her nagged the back of her mind. But they took a backseat to the feelings created by their lips. Electric, passionate, heaven help her good, So she kissed back, and barely registered the fact that they had made into an unused classroom. Now she knew why the girls whispered about him in the bathroom.   
  
It had happened many times after that, but once in a while she just crawled into his bed, he'd slip an arm around her and she'd sleep in their warmth till morning, when he would shake her awake before the rest of the Slytherins awoke. They'd never been caught yet, both of them intended to keep it that way. This was last year though, and although they'd shared a compartment on the way home, they'd hadn't done anything this year. In the back of her mind Ginny wanted that though, she didn't need any distraction now that she was in her 6th year. She needed to concentrate on her school work. Which was why she was heading up the infirmary steps now, she's had a cold for a week now, but refused take anything. Now it was unbearable though, she needed something.   
  
Ginny stepped into the infirmary, only to see a very disturbing sight for 3 in the morning. Malfoy had his lips locked with Hermoine. And both seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ginny cleared her throat, and the couple nearly jumped through the ceiling. Needless to say they were surprised to see a nightgown clad Ginny in the infirmary.   
  
"Do you know where Pomfrey is?" She asked meekly, "No? Then I best be going then."  
  
For someone her size she could move quiet fast down the stairs, but yet again, Malfoy was faster, injury or not.  
  
"Weasley, What the hell are you doing up at this hour?" He asked when he caught up with her.   
  
"I've got a cold, Malfoy, is it a crime to try to go get medication for it?"  
  
"No, but you shouldn't be out of bed at this hour."  
  
"Neither should you, but I guess you have more important things to do than sleep." She said softly.  
  
"Listen Weasel, just get back to bed, if your sick, then you need the rest."  
  
"I never told you why I broke away from the trio did I? No? Well, she's why, Harry fell in love with her, she's in love with Harry, they've dated secretly since last year. I caught them. OK? And guess why she and Ron are fighting? He's in love with her, and doesn't know about Harry." She said, her eyes downcast. She didn't want to look at him right now. For some reason, she didn't want to even look at him right now, it didn't matter to her whether or not they were ever an item, she just didn't want to see him . . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Done. Sorry it took me soooooooooo long to do this. I had this written before, then my mom broke the computer, we had to go get it fixed . . . Anyways it's done now. Please Review. The rating might change in the future. Please I live off reviews. 


End file.
